


Lollipop Luxury

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [24]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because every fandom needs one. Made from fanart, Tiger/Bunny not-quite-porn fanvid. Not Worksafe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop Luxury

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o41up6ikq53ptjz/T%26BLolli.mp4)


End file.
